roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Main Page
About this mod RogueTech has as goal to provide new challenges and a harsher sim game experience. Survive by any means necessary, because your enemies won't care if you live or die. BATTLETECH VERSION Stable 1.2 Beta Preview 1.2.1' ''Latest RogueTech Version'' '''0.991 Public Preview patch6HotFix2 MUST BE OPT INTO Public Beta 1.2.1 in Battletech for this version!! INSTALLATION GUIDE DOWNLOAD HERE Progressive War Map http://roguetech.org/ NAVIGATION What is RogueTech Gameplay Changes Heat Changes In Game Settings Beginner Tips Included Mods New Mechs and Tanks New Passive Skill Tree New Weapons & Gear Gear by background choice Chassis Quirks Pilot Quirks Elite Battlemech's Pirate Mech & Tech Specialist Ammo Variants Vanilla Weapons Rebalance Cost Balance Factor Factionshops Merc Deployments War Mechanics (Wartech) Easily Changeable Mod Options FAQ Glossary Known Bugs Change Log = = = = = The timeline for this mod is at the start of 4th Succession and the War of 3039, when the the first technologies of the Helm Core appear around the sphere. = = THIS MOD IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EASY, ENEMIES ARE SMARTER, PUSH THE LIMITS OF THEIR MECHS, AND WOULD LOVE TO GUT YOUR MECH FROM THE REAR IF YOU LET THEM. = = I mean, how fair would it be to just have the player have all these fancy toys? = = Highlights = = The entire Inner Sphere is open to you! = = Persistent online Map! Fight for your faction against REAL PLAYERS!!! = = Massive emphasis on a full sandbox experience. = = The entire game has been re balanced. This includes bringing persistent evasion back into the fold for light mechs, though there are weapons that handle the little guys more easily if you're willing to invest the tonnage. = = More 'Mechs: From the pirate commando with infernos, to the Massive King Crab-0001 with twin Gauss rifles, face off against all kinds of enemies. = = With the great houses scrambling for superiority and unlocking the secrets of Helm, new weapons arrive on the battlefield, but nothing is cheap. = = However, not everyone you go up against is using the best gear available. Some foes are welding weapons onto other weapons to try to get an edge with less money to work with. Don't laugh, you might get put into this situation just like them. = = Tonnage means nothing!, Everything is balanced around what your lance costs, not what it weighs. = = Tweak your campaign to whatever difficulty settings you feel like. Want to dance along the edge of bankruptcy every month while haggling your way to victory? Or would you prefer mechs hand-delivered with their original factory wrappings? It's all customizable. = = Deployments: Head to a planet and dig in for a while. Missions will come at you randomly, whether you're ready for them or not. Bring multiple lances and spare pilots, cause you're gonna need 'em. = = = = Persistant Map = = Online WAR!! = = Basics - All factions are at war with each other. - Planets offer contracts from the owner of the planet, locals and each bordering faction. - Doing contracts for a faction raises their percentage of control and lower the percentage of the others. - The faction with the most control owns the planet. - If you get high rep with factions they offer you priority contracts that pay better and lead you to currently contested planets. - The amount of % a contract moves the control is based on skulls, negotiated rep and bordering planets. Each half skull earns 2% of control. How Does it work - Whenever the game updates the map it makes a request to the Roguetech server and updates your lokal map based on the current state of the war. - After each mission your computer send the result of the mission to the server and that calculates the new map. - There is no personal information transferred and no mission result can be tracked back to a certain user. We have 2 maps showing the current state of the war outside the game - Map1 - Map2 = = Got any suggestions: Add it to - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xd_iQWK7E0ZEGRpvSXng0Tg2IzJwoZwQXOzcLlr7Q2A/edit = Next Latest activity Category:Browse